K Rool's Motivations Explained, Sort of!
by TheCrazyPerson44
Summary: K. Rool went insane one day after he tripped on a rock and bumped into a coconut tree headfirst! Get the inside story on King K. Rool and his dementia!


It was a normal day in the Kongo Jungle. K. Rool and his kremlings were relaxing under the sun. Klubba was hungry.

"I'm hungry K. Rool! I haven't eaten in like, a whole minute!" said Klubba. K. Rool groaned.

"Oh, alright, I'll catch you a fresh jungle snake, how does that sound?" asked K. Rool.

"Sounds pretty good! Oh, but I want coconut juice to go along with it!" demanded Klubba. K. Rool grimmaced at Klubba.

"You can't make this easy can ya? I'm the one supposed to be giving orders around here, but ok, if you insist, I'll getcha some coconut juice to go along with your snack!" said K. Rool. K. Rool walked up to a coconut tree, but tripped on a large stone along the way, causing him to bang into the tree, headfirst. K. Rool saw stars and collapsed to the ground. Klubba and Klaptrap came over to see what was wrong.

"You ok K. Rool?" asked Klubba.

"Yeah, you ok K. Rool?" asked Klaptrap. At first, K. Rool seemed completely unconcious, but then he slowly began to

become aware of his surroundings. He then got up on his feet, and seemed to be lively and back to normal again. But there was something odd about K. Rool. He did not look like his usual self. He looked demented, and crazed, and out of touch with reality. He looked as if a piece of his brain had been flipped upside down.

"You should have watched where you were going K. Rool! The reason you tripped is cuz you're clumsy!" said Klaptrap.

"That's KING K. Rool to you! And I want bananas!" said K. Rool. The other two Kremlings were extremely confused.

"We're alligators, we're meat eaters, you don't want bananas, what the heck is wrong with you? Only monkeys like bananas,

and you're an alligator! You flipped your lid?" asked Klubba.

"I ain't no damn alligator I'm a monkey! And I'm the king of the jungle!" declared K. Rool with a look of pride.

"Hold it, isn't the lion the king of the jungle?" interjected Klaptrap.

"SHUT UP! I'm the leader around here. Now look at all these trees that used to be full of ripe bananas, now they have none.

You know why? It's cuz of Donkey Kong! He's been takin' the bananas off of the trees and building up a horde so we can't have

any bananas to ourselves. Here in the jungle, you can have anything ya want. But ya know what? You better not take it from me,

King K. Rool, or I'll be pissed!" said K. Rool.

"You don't still think you're a monkey do you?" asked Klubba.

"SHUT UP, you stupid worthless excuse for a flamingo! I have a proposition. We're all gonna raid Donkey Kong's banana horde at 12:00 midnight tonight. Donkey Kong will be asleep, he'll never know who did it! Now listen, once we get ahold of these bananas, Donkey Kong will starve to death, we'll have his tree house crash pad all to ourselves, I'll force DK's floozy, Candy Kong to be my wife, and we'll rule Donkey Kong Island in glory! All of us Kremlings, that is!" said K. Rool.

"So let me get this straight, you hit your head on a coconut tree, and now you think you're a megalomaniac monkey?" asked a confused and bewildered Klubba.

"Yes, I'm a monkey, and you Kremling underlings had better follow through with this plan or I'll personally kill each and every one of you!" threatened K. Rool.

"I'm sorry K. Rool, but I think you've gone crazy! You sure you don't have brain damage?" asked Klubba.

"Brain damage, drain bramage! I'm not crazy, I'm a frickin' genius! This is a brilliant plan. With my Kremco factories I plan to build, we will artificially alter God's original banana blueprints to build high powered Banana Bombs, so we can better protect ourselves when we're out sailin' the seven seas on Gangplank Galleon!" said K. Rool.

"How the heck do you reverse-engineer a banana in the first place?" asked Klaptrap.

"Stop denying the brilliance of my plan! I've ruled over Crocodile Island for ages, I plan to extend my leadership

capabilities to DK Isle as well! I shall no longer be just King K. Rool, I will be Emperor K. Rool!" declared K. Rool. Sure

enough, since K. Rool had majored in Communications during his time in Konga College, and since he had given many persuasive speeches, he was able to convince the majority of the Kremling population that his cause was just, and that Donkey Kong's bananas had to be stolen, in order for the Kremling race to reign supreme. The following night, K. Rool and his gang of deranged Kremlings broke into DK's home and stole all the bananas from his horde.

The next day, at Donkey Kong's treehouse:

"Oooh-ooh-aah-aah!" screamed out Donkey Kong's nephew Diddy Kong, as he swung from the family tire swing blissfully.

"Hey, little buddy, how's it going? Did you finally talk to that cute ponytailed girl who likes to throw coconuts at you when you go for walks?" asked Donkey Kong.

"Yeah, we sat on a tree branch and talked about stuff, you know, nothing serious between us, just monkey business!" said Diddy.

"So I hear. You ought to ask her out sometime!" suggested DK.

"Yeah, maybe I should! Say, did you hear that loud noise in the middle of the night? It sounded like a stampeding herd of elephants, or demons, or something!" said Diddy.

"Hmm, now that you mention it, I did hear something. Let's make sure our banana horde is okay!" said Donkey Kong. Donkey and Diddy went to their underground banana horde, and to their shock and horror, their worst fears had been confirmed. There had

been banana theft. A ransom note was left behind:

Dear Donkey Kong,

You think this island is all yours? Well, it's not. It's mine!

I'm taking over your island, and I'm taking your bananas, too!

The only way I'll give them back is if you agree to let me rule over your island!!!

BTW, who the heck do you think you are, having a banana hord? What kind of excuse for an alligator are you?

Sincerely,

King K. Rool (Wait, that is my name, isn't it? I'm having a nervous breakdown, I can't tell monkeys from alligators, let alone

remember names!)

"GRRRRRRRR...HE STOLE MY BANANAAS!!! OOOOOOAAOAAOAOAHAOAHOAAOAOA!" yelled Donkey Kong in a psychotic gorrila-esque fit,

pounding his chest and going bananas.

"Maybe it'll be ok! Let's ask old man Cranky what to do! Aoo!" suggested Diddy.

To be continued....


End file.
